


Deadline

by Almawardy



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almawardy/pseuds/Almawardy
Summary: Leonardo sentì il materasso accogliere il suo peso, mentre Ezio si sforzava visibilmente di tenere gli occhi aperti tornando a peso morto con la testa sul cuscino. Il piccolo codino che gli teneva i capelli sulla nuca ormai era quasi sfatto e lasciava libere le ciocche di contornargli il viso stanco. Leonardo poggiò le dita sulla tempia di Ezio, sfiorandogli la pelle mentre gli liberava la fronte dai capelli castani.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Subaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subaru/gifts).



Stava sognando qualcosa di strano e inquietante subito prima di svegliarsi e accorgersi che la luce alla scrivania nell’angolo era accesa. Lì per lì richiuse subito gli occhi, stringendosi le ginocchia fin quasi al petto e cercando di scacciare quella sgradevole sensazione di pericolo che il brutto sogno gli aveva lasciato addosso. Mugugnò, ruotando la testa nel cuscino fino ad affondarcela, nella convinzione di poter emergere dall’altra parte della piuma d’oca.

– Ezio? – 

Una voce familiare e bisbigliata gli arrivò alle orecchie, e a fatica sollevò il collo per riuscire a guardarsi intorno e capire da dove provenisse quel richiamo. Era ancora nel limbo confuso fra la veglia e il sonno.

– Ezio, ti ho svegliato? – 

Il ragazzo avvertì una punta di rammarico nel tono, ma almeno riuscì a capire la direzione da cui giungeva, puntando di nuovo gli occhi alla scrivania da cui si irradiava leggera, ma persistente, la luce che rompeva l’illusione della notte. Solo in quel momento riconobbe anche una figura umana seduta al tavolo, che adesso era voltata verso di lui e lo fissava. Quindi anche Leonardo era sveglio.

Mugugnò di nuovo non riuscendo a collegare i pensieri alla bocca, e con occhi ancora socchiusi scosse la testa, mentre avvertiva alcuni ciuffi dei capelli scendergli sulla fronte. Il suo cercava di essere un “no”, ma era troppo il torpore che lo rallentava, come un trattore a venti all’ora davanti a una Ferrari in una stradina di campagna a senso unico.

Leonardo sorrise, distratto da quei ciuffi lisci ma scomposti in cui adesso aveva voglia di infilare le dita. Si alzò e lo raggiunse sedendosi sul bordo del letto, al suo fianco. Per svegliare uno come Ezio non sarebbe bastata neanche una banda a suonargli direttamente in camera con installate delle luci da pista da ballo, figuriamoci una semplice abat-jour su una scrivania a tre metri di distanza.

Leonardo sentì il materasso accogliere il suo peso, mentre Ezio si sforzava visibilmente di tenere gli occhi aperti tornando a peso morto con la testa sul cuscino. Il piccolo codino che gli teneva i capelli sulla nuca ormai era quasi sfatto e lasciava libere le ciocche di contornargli il viso stanco. Leonardo poggiò le dita sulla tempia di Ezio, sfiorandogli la pelle mentre gli liberava la fronte dai capelli castani.

– Non riesci a riaddormentarti? – Domandò leggero, senza invadere bruscamente lo stato comatoso dell’altro. Ezio, steso su un fianco e arrotolato su se stesso, chiuse gli occhi nel momento in cui incontrò il tocco delle dita di Leonardo. Inspirò, cominciando a sentirsi ormai distante dal sonno e sempre di più oltre il confine della veglia.

– Incubo. – Ciancicò monosillabico con le labbra semiaperte. Leonardo contrasse il viso inclinandolo da un lato, e aprì il palmo sulla guancia di Ezio.

– Oh. – Disse consolatorio. – E che accadeva? – Aggiunse carezzandolo, senza più altri pensieri in testa. Ezio fece un altro bel respiro e si stiracchiò, voltandosi poi supino e per la prima volta aprendo gli occhi completamente, incontrando la figura di Leonardo ora ben definita nei colori e nei contorni. La mano dell’artista era scesa dalla guancia fino al torace di Ezio, restando lì ferma come una presenza rassicurante. 

– Mmh, c’erano delle galline… – Rispose Ezio confuso ma al tempo stesso concentrato nello sforzo di ricordare.

– Delle galline? – L’espressione di Leonardo era atona.

– …credo. – Gli occhi dell’Auditore si fecero sottili mentre poggiava una mano sopra quella di Leonardo, lì dove il proprio torace si alzava e abbassava, quieto. 

– Perché sei ancora in piedi? – Domandò Ezio indossando adesso l’abito del compagno premuroso, che era sempre quello che gli donava di più. Leonardo sorrise, picchettando con le dita l’addome del ragazzo e scivolando verso destra con la testa.

– Il solito. – Rispose tirando indietro i capelli mossi con la mano libera e mostrando le lentiggini sulle guance. Ezio sospirò, sapendo che c’era ben poco che potesse fare per aiutarlo. Il genio, d’altronde, era Leonardo.

– Quando c’è l’inaugurazione? – Domandò il più giovane sentendo la lucidità aumentare, i sensi svegliarsi e il cervello cominciare a connettere.

– Settimana prossima. – Rispose l’artista con un sospiro, segretamente grato per quella pausa inaspettata. Ezio annuì, senza riuscire a trattenere uno sbadiglio.

– Tanto indietro? – Domandò soffice, preoccupato di accompagnare la domanda con un leggero movimento dei polpastrelli sul dorso della mano di Leonardo. Su questo almeno erano simili: la procrastinazione prendeva a calci in culo entrambi. Leonardo inarcò le sopracciglia, prendendosi il tempo necessario per affrontare l’amara verità.

– Tanto indietro. – Ripeté, stavolta come un’affermazione. Gli occhi neri di Ezio lo guardarono con la comprensione di chi già conosceva la risposta. Gli sorrise, ora anche con le labbra, e fece forza su un gomito per tirarsi su a sedere con le gambe incrociate.

– Ti faccio compagnia. – Fece, sciogliendosi i capelli e pettinandoli all’indietro con le dita. Leonardo poggiò entrambe le mani sulle ginocchia dell’altro, sporgendosi col viso.

– Non esiste. Torna a dormire, è tardi. – L’intenzione era di mostrare polso, ma il tono gli venne fuori più indulgente di quanto aveva sperato. Ezio continuava a sorridere, incurante di quell’ordine male espresso mentre si tirava su i capelli e li legava con l’elastico in un unico ciuffo, con le punte sparate verso l’alto. Dondolò avanti e indietro un paio di volte, la tipica espressione sbarazzina dipinta sul viso; poi si lasciò cadere verso di lui fino a poggiare le labbra su quelle di Leonardo, sulle quali lasciò uno schiocco degno di quel nome.

– Ma prima, pipì. – 

L’artista non ebbe tempo di reagire e nemmeno granché da ribattere, e lasciò che fosse solo un sospiro arreso a fare da sottofondo ai movimenti di Ezio che lasciava il guscio caldo delle coperte, carponi. Quando però gli passò accanto, Leonardo gli sganciò una manata sul fondoschiena, a metà fra la pacca e il ceffone, fra l’affetto e il rimprovero.

– Ahi! – Ezio si lamentò a gran voce dello sgarbo ma, ciò nonostante, l’evento non interruppe la gattonata, e come nulla fosse raggiunse il bordo del letto, montò in piedi e se ne filò in bagno a piedi scalzi, senza nemmeno voltarsi. 

_ Tutta scena _ , pensò fra sé l’artista. Seguì il più giovane con lo sguardo finché non lo vide scomparire nell’oscurità del corridoio e si alzò dal letto con una stanchezza piombata addosso tutta insieme. Tornò alla scrivania, seduto davanti allo schermo del suo Mac. Sbuffò nel ritrovarsi di nuovo solo di fronte al progetto di Autocad, così palesemente indietro da non riuscire a trovare una scusa convincente per giustificarsi e salvarsi la coscienza.

Strizzò gli occhi un paio di volte, non trovando altra consolazione se non quella che le sue mani adesso avrebbero potuto accarezzare Ezio per alcuni minuti. Riprese fra le dita la penna della tavoletta grafica, richiamando a sé la concentrazione da poter orientare sul dovere. A volte gli piaceva chiamarlo “il vizio della creatività”: quella peculiare inclinazione per cui le ore della notte risultavano essere il momento della giornata più fecondo per dare forma ai propri talenti. Ma sapeva che quella era una storia che si raccontava da solo, e che il suo era un vizio incallito, senza nessun vezzeggiativo a smorzarne la tossicità. Eppure gli piaceva così; guardare negli occhi la sua figura alla specchio, con sguardo denso di stima e impenitente, e finire col ripetere sempre la stessa giornata. L’unica eccezione in quella tabella di orari astrusi e sballati, era Ezio; l’unica incognita a cui lasciava sconvolgere i suoi piani mai pianificati.

Il rumore di un metallo che raschiava su una superficie liscia gli fece correre un brivido lungo la schiena che lo drizzò sull’attenti, costringendolo a voltarsi per trovare l’origine di quel disturbo che rischiava di fargli sanguinare le orecchie. Vide Ezio rimontare sul letto, accasciandosi di nuovo a peso morto con il bacino sul cuscino e la schiena a muro. L’unico dettaglio aggiunto era un piatto di lasagna che il ragazzo stava infilzando con la forchetta. Leonardo, basito, sollevò una mano come se quel gesto potesse parlare per lui ed esprimere il suo disappunto. Ma poi trovò doveroso aggiungere una nota vocale.

– Ezio. – Cominciò, non riuscendo a smorzare il tono incredulo. Il ragazzo, col boccone già nella bocca e intento a masticare, sollevò gli occhi; non c’era più traccia in lui del torpore di poco prima.

– Ezio…perché la lasagna? – Gli occhi di Leonardo si fecero interrogativi, come quelli di un insegnante che cerca di capire se la firma sul libretto delle giustificazioni sia del genitore o dell’alunno copista. Ezio, che saltava dai pensieri alla bocca avvalendosi raramente dello strumento del ragionamento, diede l’unica risposta che poteva abbattere l’artista e ogni suo tentativo di argomentazione.

– Avevo fame. – Affondò di nuovo la forchetta nella lasagna fredda di frigo, mentre il suo ciuffo ondeggiava ad ogni movimento della testa. Leonardo alzò gli occhi al cielo, e con quelli anche bandiera bianca, grattandosi la nuca per prendere tempo. A volte le sue risposte riuscivano a disarmarlo senza colpo ferire.

– Sono quasi le tre del mattino. – Rispose, illudendosi che condividere l’orario con lui potesse demotivarlo dal finire quel piatto. Ezio ingoiò, aprendo gli occhi con stupore e indicando Leonardo con la forchetta.

– Cavoli, tu non dovresti proprio lavorare a quest’ora. – 

Leonardo poggiò un gomito sul tavolo a sorreggersi la testa con la mano, non potendo fare a meno di trovare divertente come nella sua ingenuità riuscisse sempre a farlo sorridere.

– Mh, parlavamo di te comunque. – Gli angoli della bocca si tesero verso l’alto mentre la luce dello schermo gli illuminava metà viso. Ezio sorrise, come sapeva fare lui, riuscendo a far pizzicare qualcosa dentro il petto dell’artista, che mascherò bene la reazione corrucciando lo sguardo.

– E comunque quell’avanzo era mio. – Lo sguardo era piccato, la voce no.

Ezio scosse la testa e scrollò le spalle.

– Questa è una menzogna. – La serietà con cui pronunciò quella frase quasi costò a Leonardo la maschera. Il maggiore fece una smorfia e mugugnò, liquidando con un cenno distratto il ragazzo e tornando sullo schermo del Mac, le mani all’opera e gli occhi incollati al progetto. Cercò di ritrovare uno stato di immersione, ma i saltuari tintinnii della forchetta interrompevano i suoi flussi creativi, e quello che ne cavò fu solo imprecisione nei dettagli.

– Leo. – Ezio tornò a pronunciarsi dopo quasi mezz’ora di assenza verbale. Cosa strana, visto che non era solito separare i diversi usi della bocca: mangiare e parlare. Quel richiamo giunse alle orecchie di Leonardo, ma non fu sufficiente a farlo reagire, troppo concentrato a pensare come concentrarsi.

– L-e-o – Riprovò Ezio, stavolta con più voce e con una scansione del suo nome quasi seccante. L’artista concluse che non aveva scampo, e con un sospiro un po’ frustrato, un po’ grato, si voltò verso di lui concedendogli completa attenzione. Ezio, con la vittoria dipinta sul volto, poggiò la mano sulle lenzuola scomposte nel posto vuoto accanto a lui, tamburellando sopra il palmo. 

– Perché non ti sposti qui? – 

Stavolta al pizzico nel petto si sostituì la sensazione di una carezza, che quasi lo sciolse. Era un invito davvero difficile da rifiutare, persino per un insofferente come lui. Sospirò, forse per la quindicesima volta in meno di un’ora, e si alzò dalla sedia mentre un sorriso si dipingeva sotto le sue lentiggini. Staccò il Mac dalla presa, prendendolo fra le braccia e facendo per avvicinarsi al letto, ma venne ammonito.

– Senza quel coso. – Fece Ezio con un tono che non indicava un suggerimento.

Leonardo si fermò, in piedi a metà strada fra la scrivania e il letto, facendo uscire lo sconforto dalla bocca.

– Questo _coso_ lo devo usare. – 

Ezio fece no con la testa, le labbra strette in una sicurezza che avrebbe convinto anche il più titubante.

– Mettiti qui e ti mostrerò che non ne hai bisogno. –

Riconobbe un tocco di seduzione in quella frase, ma non abbastanza da invogliarlo ad arrendersi così presto. Leonardo si strinse al petto il Mac.

– Ah no? – Domandò vago, lasciando all’altro campo aperto per sfruttare la sua fantasia.

– Sono altre le _cose_ di cui hai bisogno adesso. – Incalzò Ezio, ma correggendosi subito. 

– Cioè, volevo dire i _cosi_. –

Leonardo contrasse lo sguardo, confuso. Qualunque obiettivo avesse in mente di raggiungere con quell’ammicco contorto, l’aveva mancato completamente. Prosciugato nella motivazione, si voltò a poggiare sulla scrivania il Mac: la sconfitta di averlo fatto vincere.

– Mi riferivo a un altro _coso_. – Insisté Ezio percependo una non reazione e cercando di recuperare goffamente. Leonardo si chinò a spegnere l’apparecchio, alzando gli occhi al cielo come quando il fratello minore assicura di aver capito la battuta dal doppio senso osceno.

– Ezio, se dici un'altra volta _coso_ … – Lasciò la frase in sospeso per sottolineare il pericolo di una minaccia. Tuttavia, ancora di spalle, Leonardo non ebbe occasione di osservare il sorriso pericolosamente vicino a una risata che colpì Ezio in quel momento; non contento, il più giovane si accucciò sul materasso rotolando da un lato, come un animale domestico.

– Fila a lavarti i denti. – Fece Leonardo voltandosi di nuovo verso di lui, frecciandolo con gli occhi. Ezio schivò il colpo, ma capì l’antifona.

– Okay, okay. – Disse mugugnando, strisciando pigramente fino al bordo del letto.

– Ezio. – Il tono di Leonardo suonò come un monito e il più giovane, non capendo cos’altro avesse mai fatto, si voltò provando ad immaginarle tutte. L’artista indicò col viso il piatto e forchetta lasciati in fondo al letto da quello spirito distratto e incosciente qual era Ezio Auditore: riusciva a fare attenzione solo alle cose che riteneva necessarie o interessanti, che generalmente ruotavano intorno alla sfera alimentare o sessuale. Tutto il resto era nebbia.

– Oh. – Commentò il ragazzo, col tono di chi pensa “Ah, ma è solo _quello_ ”. Qualche passo indietro e levò l’intruso, sgattaiolando via come un gatto dopo aver fatto crollare l’albero di Natale. Leonardo lo guardò andare, con la mente vuota. Il suo Mac era spento e ormai lo era anche il suo cervello. Il progetto per l’inaugurazione della mostra avrebbe aspettato fino all’indomani mattina –se si fosse svegliato abbastanza presto da vederla, la mattina. Altra cosa su cui, lui ed Ezio, erano simili; da considerare a volte un vantaggio, a volte un danno.

Si levò dalla scrivania, aprendo entrambi i palmi sul viso e massaggiandosi gli occhi. Si sfilò la camicia restando con la canottiera e si sedé sul bordo del letto, nel lato di Ezio, perdendo tempo a controllare le notifiche del cellulare. Era bravo ad intrattenersi con nulla. Poi un peso silenzioso gli premé sulla schiena, e un braccio gli strisciò intorno al collo, cingendolo, un profilo gli si poggiò sulla spalla e una voce giovane e calda gli sussurrò all’orecchio:

– Vuoi smetterla con questi schermi? – C’era l’onda di un rimprovero in quella domanda retorica, ma Leonardo non poté fare a meno di sorridere e ammettere che aveva ragione. Forse doveva staccare più spesso la spina dalla tecnologia.

– Mmh. – Pensò l’artista a labbra serrate, socchiudendo gli occhi e lasciando scivolare il cellulare fra le dita, finché non ricadde fra le lenzuola come oggetto privo di attrattiva. Spostò il viso fino a incontrare il profilo di Ezio che sporgeva dalla sua spalla sinistra, e poggiò le labbra sulla guancia rasata e morbida, parlando alla sua pelle.

– Sei stato convincente. – Spinse su di lui, lasciandogli dei baci carezzati e respirando un po’ del suo odore che sapeva di casa. Ezio si lasciò andare, inclinando il viso per dargli spazio e godere al meglio delle sue attenzioni. Chiuse gli occhi e tremò appena per quel ruvido contatto con la barba fine di Leonardo. Del sonno, adesso, non era rimasta più nessuna traccia.

Ezio riaprì gli occhi e cinse anche l’altro braccio intorno al collo del compagno, trascinandolo giù sul materasso con una mossa che era un attacco mascherato da invito. Il maggiore soffocò una protesta poco prima di finire affondato sul cuscino. Ogni volta che si avvicinava al riconoscimento che persino Ezio fosse un essere umano adulto, qualcosa succedeva improvvisamente e le sue convinzioni regredivano alla certezza che invece fosse solo una bestia di bell’aspetto, vivace e senza controllo. Prima che potesse esprimere a voce la sua opinione su quella mossa barbara, le gambe di Ezio si stavano già torcendo intorno ai suoi fianchi, in una morsa che nemmeno nella lotta greco-romana.

– E…zio – Borbottò Leonardo cercando di liberarsi dalla stretta della canaglia, non completamente infastidito da quella costrizione, ma ancora con la voglia di essere sorpreso. Il più giovane affondò il viso sotto la mascella di Leonardo e spalancò le fauci, azzannandolo come un Golden Retriever che vuole giocare e non ha la pazienza di aspettare. Leonardo si arrese alla piega che le sue labbra stavano prendendo e lasciò sfuggire un sorriso a cui seguì una risata smorzata, se non altro per i capelli di Ezio che, seppur legati, gli solleticavano lo zigomo.

– È inutile, non puoi competere. – Sentenziò Ezio staccandosi dalla sua mascella e annunciando la vittoria all’orecchio di Leonardo.

– Non con le energie che mi ha dato la lasagna. – Continuò, con tono ancora più ridicolmente serio, mentre Leonardo accettava quello stato di cose sorridendo all’idiozia del ragazzo col quale condivideva molto più di quel letto. 

– Va bene, va bene. Hai vinto, Auditore. – 

Batté il palmo sul materasso in segno di resa –come se mai avesse avuto veramente intenzione di sforzarsi– e ruotò gli occhi indietro per riuscire a incrociare la sua faccia e leggere i suoi pensieri. Ezio gongolava con un sorriso da Vigilia di Natale, e allentò la presa di quel poco per lasciarlo illudere di essere libero. Sembrava un cane scodinzolante in attesa del biscotto premio. 

E il premio in effetti giunse, ma inaspettato e molto diverso da come se lo era immaginato: l’artista si sfilò da sotto la testa il cuscino e lo scaraventò in faccia al più giovane, colpendolo con una precisione imbarazzante. Se il cuscino fosse stato un calco, i lineamenti di Ezio sarebbero stati riprodotti alla perfezione in tutti i dettagli. La vittima ciancicò un lamento smorzato e si accasciò sul materasso, sconfitto in un sol colpo e con ancora il cuscino a coprirgli chissà quale espressione dipinta sulla faccia.

Leonardo non perse tempo e con uno scatto che stupì lui stesso si accavalciò sopra Ezio, accomodandosi sul bacino stretto. Il povero Auditore, con un altro piagnisteo infagottato dal cuscino, balzò per la sorpresa, tornando però supino per la pressione che Leonardo esercitava sul suo povero addome, imposta così rude e inattesa. Continuando a lamentarsi con mugugni soffusi, prese il cuscino e se lo tirò via dalla faccia, mostrando un cocktail di sconforto e vittimismo negli occhi.

– Ti facevo un pacifista Leo… – Si lamentò col fiato corto, portandosi una mano alla bocca prima di tossire un paio di volte. Leonardo, da parte sua, se ne stava trionfante sopra lo sconfitto con le ginocchia strette intorno ai fianchi, un sorriso a mezza luna e i palmi delle mani piantati sui pettorali ben allenati del compagno. Fingeva di volerlo tenere chino e immobile sul materasso, ma in realtà voleva solo godersi il tatto di quel corpo perfetto che aveva la fortuna di poter apprezzare ogni giorno.

– Mpf. – Leonardo alzò le spalle con ironia, come se la cosa non lo riguardasse, e lasciò che i polpastrelli affondassero sulla maglia del ragazzo disteso.

– Sei troppo ingenuo, Ezio. – Concluse fingendo uno sguardo impietosito.

Il più giovane puntò le piante dei piedi fra le coperte e sollevò le ginocchia fino a toccare la schiena di Leonardo. Si stava mettendo comodo.

– Basta lavoro adesso. – Ordinò incrociando le braccia dietro la nuca e lasciando che l’altro si godesse quel breve momento di vittoria concessa. Gli piaceva accordare un vantaggio al suo avversario preferito, e quel pensiero era ben espresso nel sorriso che gli stava rivolgendo, sornione quanto bastava.

– Ma come? – Fece l’artista con rammarico, aprendo ora le mani verso le spalle di Ezio, ampie e definite a norma del Canone di Policleto. Si chinò su di lui, abbassando la schiena e facendo pesare ogni secondo che lo avvicinava al suo profilo liscio e fanciullesco. Con le mani aperte percorse tutte le braccia fino a giungere ai polsi, ultimo avamposto prima della testa che nascondeva le mani al di sotto; li strinse con una forza vestita di fascino dorato, a fargli intendere che non c’era intimidazione in quel gesto. Il suo respiro si infrangeva sulle guance di Ezio, tanto gli era vicino, e quegli occhi scuri non facevano altro che aumentare la sua voglia di scoprire quanto a fondo poteva scavare. Parlò a bassa voce, mentre il contatto fra i loro corpi accendeva scintille di cui a breve non sarebbe più stato il padrone.

– Pensavo di dedicarmi a un altro lavoro, adesso… –

Gli occhi di Ezio brillarono dal desiderio di partecipare a quelle lusinghe maliziose, per lui fonte di provocazione e divertimento. Sbatté gli occhi e riempì i polmoni d’aria, schiudendo le labbra per iniziare la sua parte, ma venne interrotto prima di poter cominciare: le labbra di Leonardo si incastrarono con un tetris perfetto nello spiraglio che il più giovane gli aveva riservato. E lì colpì, senza il bisogno di essere aggressivo e nemmeno frettoloso; voleva distillare quel momento e sigillarne il ricordo.

Tutta l’aria di cui l’Auditore si era caricato, la lasciò scorrere via lentamente, permettendo al suo addome di abbassarsi, rilassato e spontaneo, mentre gli occhi si chiudevano per raggiungere un altro posto, lontano da quel perimetro di lenzuola sgualcite e color panna. Ogni muscolo si sciolse, e in un primo momento le sue labbra non risposero, godendosi quell'attacco dal sapore di malto. Leonardo accompagnò l’abbandono del compagno, spingendo su quella morbidezza che non l’aveva mai respinto e dimenticando la notte, il disordine e ogni scadenza. Quel ritaglio era per lui soltanto, e aveva bisogno di Ezio per renderlo _loro_. 

Non contò i secondi di quel bacio, ma quando se ne staccò pensò che non sarebbero mai stati abbastanza. Permise ai loro occhi di incontrarsi nel silenzio di un battito accelerato e ai loro nasi di sfiorarsi nell’incertezza della prossima mossa. Le dita di Leonardo intorno ai polsi di Ezio ormai non erano che carezze.

– Ce la fai a restare sveglio ancora un po’? – 

Domandò vicino alla sua bocca, nutrendosi dell’illusione che il contatto fra i loro respiri non si fosse ancora interrotto. I capelli lunghi e mossi dell’artista ricadevano nel vuoto coprendogli parte degli occhi chiari, mentre le punte sfioravano gli zigomi del più giovane che lo guardò come se non avesse nessun altro al mondo, macchiando poi la purezza di quell’espressione con una punta di sfida.

– Ce la fai a starmi dietro? –

Un sorriso affondò sul volto di Leonardo che scosse la testa un paio di volte, leggero come una piuma. Quella seducente unione di mitezza e impudenza era ciò che di Ezio lo aveva stregato, e ciò che gli faceva venire voglia di rimproverarlo ma anche di baciarlo come se fosse la loro ultima notte sulla terra.

– Il solito idiota… – Pronunciò in un soffio caldo mentre una voce dentro di lui gli suggeriva di non perdere tempo, chiudere gli occhi e sfondare a testa china il muro delle formalità che non apparteneva a quell’ora della notte.

I loro corpi scivolarono ancora più aderenti, attratti come due cariche di segno opposto; le bocche si aprirono a cercare quello che mancava per completarsi; e le dita si intrecciarono in corone di fiori destinate a non appassire. Nella cornice di una limpida notte di fine estate, rimase solo l’abat-jour a disegnare le loro ombre sulla parete, unica testimone di un’unione priva di attese e di scadenze, sancita nella durata non dal tempo ma dai respiri interrotti.

 


End file.
